Honeyleaf
|pastaffie=SkyClan |namest=Kit Deputy: Loner: Queen: |namesl=''Unknown Honeyleaf Honeyleaf Honeyleaf |familyt=Mate: Daughter: Mother: Father: |familyl=Swallowflight Lowbranch Unnamed she-cat Unnamed tom |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Sharpclaw |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny'' |deadbooks=Unknown |image = Honeyleaf.loner.png}} Honeyleaf is a ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :Honeyleaf does not formally appear, but is mentioned several times by Sky. She is the mother of Lowbranch and was born in SkyClan. Like the rest of the Clan, she was driven out and forced to become either a rogue or loner. While showing the former SkyClan border to Firestar and Sandstorm, Sky points out a tree stump and says his mother told him her mother remembered when it was a tree. SkyClan's Destiny :Honeyleaf is the last deputy of ancient SkyClan. :In the prologue, when Swallowflight challenges the decision to fight with the rats, she glares at him and claims that they have to fight, because SkyClan still has its pride. Frostclaw shakily asks what they could have pride in, as they cannot feed themselves, being banished from their home, and there have been no kits born in moons. Honeyleaf bursts out that SkyClan can't be coming to an end, and that she's worked her paws off to be the best deputy she can be, and has never been afraid to fight. Spiderstar says that she would be the best deputy a cat could wish for, and that she would have led her Clan with the same honor and courage. She angrily asks what he means by would have, showing her ambition and pride in her position, but Nightfur cuts her off again. :Honeyleaf is alarmed when Frostclaw admits she's been taking food from Twolegs. She stalks among the cats with an icy glare in her green eyes. She demands to know why they would want to be kittypets, and insists that SkyClan warriors would never do that. Swallowflight agrees with her by saying he'd rather die than go crawling to Twolegs for food. :When cats begin leaving to become kittypets and loners, Honeyleaf is horrified, and she says she'd never thought she would hear a SkyClan warrior reject the warrior code by saying it's just words that can't feed or shelter them. She slides out her claws and it almost seems as though she would attack the gray she-cat who had spoken; instead, she turns her back. She insists that she would never turn into a mewling kittypet, and decides that she will go up the gorge where there might be better hunting. Swallowflight decides to go with her, saying they'd survive better together. Brackenheart gives her some traveling herbs, and she leaves without saying a word to the medicine cat, extremely angry at the entire situation as she does not wish any of her former Clanmates good luck as she leaves. Spiderstar watches their dark outlines slip up the trail and vanish into the oncoming darkness as they leave. Bramblestar's Storm :Honeyleaf is briefly mentioned by Sandstorm while she is telling Bramblestar about the journey to restore SkyClan. Sandstorm speaks of how Sky knew the ways of a warrior because his grandmother passed the knowledge down to his mother, Lowbranch. Because of that, Lowbranch was able to pass her knowledge onto Sky, keeping SkyClan's memory alive. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Swallowflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Daughter: :Lowbranch: Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Father: :Unnamed tom: Grandsons: :Skywatcher: :Twig: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Honigblattru:Медолистаяfi:Honeyleaf Category:SkyClan Cat Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Deputy Category:Loner Category:Females Category:Minor Character Category:Clanless Cats